The problem with conventional solid lipsticks which claim to hydrate and moisturize the lips is that only a small amount of water is typically incorporated therein which tends to evaporate very quickly yielding little, to no, hydrating and moisturizing effect. The addition of more water typically results in poor stick structure and payoff. Moreover, these types of conventional hydrating and moisturizing lipsticks require the use of surfactants in order to form the emulsion.
Also, conventional lipstick compositions which impart a high degree of shine/gloss onto the lip surface typically require the use of silicone fluids in the composition. Silicone fluids are known to have high refractive indices which provide shine. These types of silicone fluids, however, have poor environmental profiles and, because they are relatively expensive, add to the cost of goods.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lipstick composition, which imparts a high degree of shine, while at the same time both hydrating and moisturizing the lips in a continuous manner, even in the absence of silicone fluids.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a solid lipstick composition containing a significant amount of water, in a stable emulsion, without having to use an emulsifier to form the emulsion.